negima! Torches light
by torch
Summary: when a exchange student enrolls in mahora to help negi teach english will he bring truoble? first negima fanfic no flames and tell me if i got something wrong. plz review.
1. first day

Disclaimer I do not own negima.

Author note- this is my first negima fanfic be nice please.

Negi Springfield was just waking when he releases today was when he got his new student. His nickname "Torch". When Negi got out of bed and dressed he saw the Konoka was gone all ready. "Must have went with Asuna" he said to himself.

"Not quite, Aniki. She went to see her grandfather." said Chamo

"Did she say why?" asked Negi.

"No, not at all."

"I hope it's nothing serious."

At the air port a young man with bright red hair dressed in a red tank top and blue jeans starts to Mahora. On his back is something big in the shape of an axe. "lets get going he" said to the blood hound siting next to him, then picked up his bag and set off.

At school, later, Negi was about the exchange student. "Everyone this is our exchange student from America, 'torch'." the boy walked in and bowed.

"I am torch, my real name is classified. It is nice to meet you all"

Negi then said "torch you will sit in the back by Zazie."

while the class was reading or looking at Torch who finished reading his English lesson Negi released that Konoka wasn't in class, but Setsuna wasn't worried, so Negi forgot about it.

After school Torch was call to the deans office. "Yes, dean Konoe?" said Torch

"Torch, you do know why you're here right?" asked the dean.

"Of corse, Im here to help negi teach English and to protect 3-A."

"And now you have to get a partner as soon as possible. Negi already has 7."

"WHAT!?!? he's 10 years old. How did he get so many!?" as he points at the door Negi walks in at that time and he hears what Torch asks.

So Negi blushes and says "I didn't want all of my students to get dragged into the magic world."

"So how did you get 7 different pactios with the girls in your class?"

"I didn't want any pactios with any of the girls in my class but one way or another I got them the first one I got was with Asuna," said negi pointing to the person in the sitting chart, "when we were fighting Evangeline and Chachamaru. Then I got one with Setsuna when Konoka was kidnaped. Then I got Konoka after that. Then my familiar, chamo, put up a game that I didn't know about and Nodaka got kissed by a clone of me. Then Yue got in to the group at the library. Finally Harura and Chisame got in during 'mars vs. mages."

"Holy. Negi you are one serious playa." said torch in a slang tone.

"What?" was all negi could say.

"Sorry. Bad habit."

"Any way, you need to find a partner. Now that the talk is over I can tell you that you and negi will be sharing a room." after the dean said this Torch left.

"Dean Konoe, where is Konoka?"

"Oh she's doing a errand for me. Don't worry Harura drew bodyguards for her she'll be back soon."

later when Torch and Negi went to the new dorm room Negi was smiling. "What's going on?" asked Torch

"Oh, nothing."

When they opened the door they heard "SURPRISE." out of reaction Torch reached for his staff, and his dog barked, (he was at the world tree all day) When he saw that it was 3-A he just walked in and sat at a table with food from the cooking club on it.

"I love Japanese food." said Torch. "That's one of the reasons I like to come here."

"Eat all you want." said Satsuki with a smile.

"thanks."

After eating, watching sparing, playing with the hound, and meeting everyone, Konoka came in with Setsuna. Torch caught Setsuna's eye, Torch knew something was weird about her but he couldn't put his finger on it. So he asked Negi. "Negi, is something weird about Setsuna?"

"What do you mean?"

"I sense that something is weird about Setsuna." Torch said looking at Negi. Just then Konoka and Setsuna walked up to Negi and Torch.

"I think I know what you sense, Torch." said Konoka, "Set-chan is a..." right as Konoka was saying "a" Fuuka and Fumika came running at them. Then Fuuka said "Torch will you let us take you on a tour of the campus?"

"Sure, Fuuka. I'd like that." said Torch.

"Okay, tomorrow meet us at the door to the dorms at 11 o'clock AM."

first chapter was long in my books. Now torch knows everybody and is getting the tour next chapter and he is looking for pactios and/ or a girlfriend. real story starts next chapter. I love making Torch have a blood hound familiar he can talk but he usually is sleeping. I will have the next chapter soon. Plz review.


	2. time for a tour

I know I make a lot of mistakes but I will fix the chapters up when I can.

After school the next day, dressed in a dark blue tee-shirt and jeans, Torch met Fuka and Fumika at the world tree. " lets get going, Torch. First to the track!"

As Torch, Fuka, and Fumika started to walk to the track Torches hound came running and jumped on to Torch. Torch yelled "Key, get off of me."

Fumika then asked "why did you name the dog Key?"

"He carries my keys." Torch then yanked on Keys collar to show 3 keys, one was golden but plain looking, one had a skull on it and it was silver, the last was steel with a figure eight on it and a single point.

"Cool."

"Well then shall we get going?"

"Of corse" said Fuka.

When the group got to the track, they saw the track club doing sprints, the cheerleaders were cheering, and Ala Alba siting on the bleachers. Asuna came down and told Torch to meet them at the class room when he was done.

Then Torch, Fuka, and Fumika went to the cafetiere and got ice cream and talked about how short the twins are. Torch tried to explain that the just haven't hit their growth spurt yet. they didn't listen.

The group then went to the research center to find Chachamaru running tests on her arm. She was 'nude'.(robots/ golems cant be nude) she looked at Torch and put her arm over her chest. Then she shot off her fist. It hit Torch in the head.

They, including Chachamaru, then went to the school. The tour was over.

Torch and Chachamaru said bye to the twins and went to the class room, where they saw all of ala alba standing around Negi's desk .

"Hello everyone." said Torch. Negi looked up and waved torch over.

"You see we only have 2 weeks left before we go to wales. Before then torch needs to find at lest one partner." Negi said looking at everyone in the room.

"But who can everyone who knows about magic is here." said asuna "but two don't have pactios" Kaede and Ku shook their heads.

"No way. I do not want to worry about Torch all the time." Ku Fei yelled.

"They are already strong they don't need pactios." said Konoka . "They, with pactios, could rule the world. Bwahahaha."

"Are you mocking me!?" shouted Evangeline.

"No of course not." Konoka and Evangeline continued to fight when torch asked "she is sealed right? No more vampire stuff?"

"Yes, yes she is sealed." negi said.

"Okay."

After class the next day torch went to his dorm to find a large box outside the door. On it were the words "For Bike #3". Torch picked it up and opened the door, he walked over to the table and put the box down. "Looks like its from Axe." Torch said aloud. He then opened it and reached it and pulled out a short katana. He reached in again and pulled out its sheath, the sheath was wood painted red with black cloth in a diamond format, "I was hoping he would send me this". Torch reached in to the box again and pulled out a orange electric guitar. "Well this is the last thing I expected. Whatever." Torch then dump out the packing peanuts on to the table. A small blue box fell out, "thank God Axe didn't forget to send this."

"Send what?" Torch turned around to see Negi and Asuna. "What are you talking about so loudly?" Asuna continued. Torch spun around full circle and held out the sword, guitar, and box.

"One of my old friends sent this hopefully my friends come here they were my old partners, before I got reassigned to help you. If they come I don't need any more partners." torch then opened the smaller box to show a pair of sunglasses, two silver arm bands, one had angel wings while the other had horns on it, and a neckless with a small ruby at the end, under that was a piece of paper. Torch put on the armbands and neckless on and set the sunglasses down. He read the paper and smiled "Negi you know how people can change right? Like Eva-san?"

"Yeah. Of corse." negi said in a carious voice.

"Well, do you know of The Black Bikes?"

"Yes, they used magic to trick the U.S. government to letting them drive motorcycles at age 15"

"Yeah, I, um, I am a Black Bike, not only that but the others are coming here to Tokyo to help me."

"WHAT? THE BLACK BIKES HERE?"

"Yeah, see," Torch put his left hand on his right bicep, when he removed it there was a scar and a tattoo that said 'Black Bikes #3', "I am third in command."

"Wow I never thought I would get this close to a living legend. Is it true that the Black Bikes can use the bikes to fly?"

"Yes, but no more questions, they will be here tomorrow at 9 o'clock pm." at that torch pushed all the peanuts off the table into the trash bin.

PUSH THE REVIEW BUTTON!! NOW!!


End file.
